The Honor Code
by FanofFemdom14
Summary: In the universe multiple bets are made. However there is a code attached to them and you must honor it. What happens when Kagami and Konata make a bet that involves a game? a little ooc and Femdom


_**Lucky Star**_

The Honor Code

(Hey guys! Here's my second story with lucky star. Again, this is a pairing that no one has written yet. So here is the Honor Code!)

"Not cool." Kagami said as she struggled with the controls of Konata's Wii. It was the usual weekend day in the Izumi household. Sojiro was off at the grocery market while Kagami and Konata stayed at home to play games. Speaking of games, It seemed like Kagami was getting worse at this one while Konata seemed to be getting stomped at it. "What's the matter Kagamin? Got a little sand in your you-know-what?" Konata taunted. Apparently this new game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, was kind of addicting…Heck it was plenty addicting. She and Konata played it nonstop all weekend, but the controls were hard as heck to remember. Thankfully she and Konata were alternating between winning. Konata would win two times then Kagami would come from behind and win twice. It went on like this all weekend.

"Game!" The announcer on the game shouted after the sound of someone screaming was heard. "Hah! I'm the best Brawl player ever! I'm unstoppable with Ike! You can bow down to my awesome gaming prowess!" Konata gloated as she pumped her fists in the air. Kagami grew pale as Konata's character stood in a victory pose. God she wasn't doing as well as she thought she would. Maybe it had to be the controls. Maybe it was because Konata played this nonstop since she got it 2 months ago. Or maybe it was because she was using Peach and was sucking at it.

Needless to say, it was two to zero, with Kagami having the latter score. "C'mon Kagami! Would you like to play one more game perhaps? Ok I'll put a handicap on my character ok? I'll have 100 percent damage. Is that ok my little Tsundere?" Konata boasted. "Don't call me that dang you! Sure, as long as I win…The girls in this game are weak. Why must developers do this? We women are strong, intellectual, and sure sometimes we have out moments… but the point I'm trying to get across is-." Konata cut her off by pushing her shoulder.

"Hey. Choose already dang you…" Konata said followed by the male announcer saying, "Marth!". Kagami sighed and placed her round cursor over a little boy with blonde hair and wearing a green pointed hat holding a white stick. "Toon Link!" The announcer shouted. "Oh. Heh heh well this won't be a challenge at all!" Konata said as she set the life maximum up to 3. She turned her handicap level up to 100 percent and smiled.

"I tell you what Kagamin. If I win this match you have to… Give me your whole anime collection! Manga and all!" She shut her eyes as her cat like smile appeared. Kagami winced as a water drop formed on the side of her head. "Umm….Konata that's a bit harsh you know…We've only been playing for so long." The purple haired Tsundere protested. Konata sighed and retracted her statement. At the stage selection she rotated the black cursor round and round.

"Ok. What stage would you like to do?" Kagami asked. Konata placed her hand under her chin and rubbed it. "Final destination. It's the only straight stage." She moved the cursor to the top right stage and pressed the A button on her wiimote. She went wide eyed and popped up. "Ok! If I win we talk about nothing but anime and manga everyday! We stop for nothing and we talk about it constantly!" Konata said with her cat smile not fading. Kagami bowed her head and connected the palm of her hand with her face.

"You already do that don't you? Fine whatever. But if I win then…You do whatever I ask for a week! Anything!" Kagami said. Konata nodded and held her hand out. "My, daring today aren't we my little Tsundere? Deal!" Kagami shook her hand and placed her hands back on her wiimote and nunchuk. "You are on you otaku nerd." She grinned and watched the screen fade to a color changing background behind a floating blue platform. Konata frowned and turned back to the screen.

"3…2…1…Go!" The announcer said as Marth and Toon Link looked at each other from the other sides of the stage. Konata jabbed the nunchuk control stick to the right and made Marth dash towards the young elf. Kagami jumped as Marth sliced horizontally towards him. Kagami anticipated this and immediately hopped downwards with a down stab. She made contact with the blue warrior's head and sent him flying upwards. "Ahhh…." He yelled as he fell into the background. He disappeared in a flash of light before coming back from above on a white revival pad.

"Oh that was retarded what the heck?" Konata said growling. Kagamie giggled as she repeatedly pressed the control stick downwards. Link started switching between crouching and standing rather quickly as she tilted down. "Teabag!" Kagami said to herself as she felt a solid fist collide with her shoulder. "Don't teabag me you mofo!" Kagami growled as she guided her character off the pad and away from Toon Link.

"Au Contraire! For it is you with sand up your-." Konata cut her off with another punch to the other girl's shoulder. "Shut up!" Marth dashed forward and quickly side step dodged as Toon Link did a forward vertical slash. Marth turned around and raised the elf boy as he jumped up into the air with his sword outstretched and spun him around. "hyah!" Marth yelled as he fell back to the platform. Kagami made Link pull out a bomb and threw it downwards. It fell quickly and connected with the blue haired warrior, sending him flying slightly.

"OH!" Kagami shouted as she watched Marth fly to the left. Konata made a quick recovery and made her character grab the side of the stage. "Oh indeed." Konata said as a quick flash of light spread through the stage. A multicolored glowing ball started flying around above the character's heads. "Mine!" Kagami said as she switched her attention from Marth to the smash ball. She tilted the control stick upwards along with pressing the A button causing Link to upwards jab the smash ball. Konata bolted upwards and pressed her A button causing her character to horizontally slash the ball. It made a Clink! noise and floated to Kagami's character.

"Oh no!" Konata shouted as Kagami made Link jump and do an upwards stab. A final Clink! was heard before the background grew darker. Toon Link started glowing multi colored much like the ball. Kagami smiled and made Toon link chase after her. "Stay away!" Konata said as she frantically jumped back and forth to avoid his gaze. She began jumping after her trying to time the button press.

"Stop jumping and take it like a woman!" Kagami said as she watched Marth fall from the air. "Gotcha!" She shouted as Konata's character landed about 6 feet away from the elf. Kagami quickly turned around and pressed the B button on her wiimote. "Pimp!" She shouted as Link shot out a golden colored beam. Marth stopped in his place as a golden triangle encircled him. Kagami smirked as Link rapidly slashed the blue haired warrior multiple times. "Oh! Face!" Kagami yelled as Link thrust his sword forward and sent Marth flying off to the right. "Ahh!" Marth yelled as an eruption of light shone from where he flew off-screen. "Teaaabagg!" She stretched out that word as she made Toon link crouch up and down quickly. Konata felt her anger rising as her character reappeared on the revival pad.

"I'm winning! 3 to 1!" Kagami boasted as she finished her tea bagging. "Ok enough of me letting you win!" Konata shouted as she jumped off of the pad and slashed at the elf. He only flew a little distance and landed about a foot away. "Oh you're letting me win? Hah!" Kagami said as she ran off towards Marth. Konata side-step dodged the rushing slash. Marth dashed right past him but quickly brought his sword around, slashing the elf in the back. Link flew again with his damage topping 70. "Oh stings don't it?" Konata smiled as she started to charge her sword upwards.

Toon link grabbed the left side of the platform after performing a hurricane slash. She jumped up and slightly over top the blue haired warrior. Konata quickly released the button and Marth raised her sword upwards with one quick motion. Kagami felt her mouth drop as the sword impaled Link's foot and sent him flying upwards. She sighed as she watched Toon Link hit the front of the screen and fell downwards.

"Minus one life! In your face!" Konata said with her evil cat like smile returning. "Wait a minute! It hits me in the foot and I die? Amazing!" Kagami said sarcastically. She shivered as her character dropped from the resuscitation pad. Toon Link pulled out a bomb and threw it over to Marth. "The power of my foot up your butt compels you!" Kagami said as the bomb mad contact with the warrior. The character flew off only a tiny bit before jumping back.

Suddenly another smash ball formed from the flash of light and started flying over to the left. "Oh! Mine again!" Kagami said as she jumped up and upwards stabbed the ball. "Nope! Can't touch this!" Konata said as she dashed over to the left and jumped. Kagami anticipated this and did a hurricane slash upwards. She was able to hit the smash ball, and Marth, twice before she fell back to the earth. "Don't get cocky!" Kagami said as Marth attempted to hit the ball with the tip of his sword.

Kagami smiled and jumped back. "Magic boomerang of butt whipping!" She pressed the control stick to the left as she pressed the B button. Toon link threw a boomerang to the left and over top of Marth. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was luck, but that boomerang swung around and it that smash ball as it came back to the elf. Kagami's eyes lit up and shouted, "OH! Face!" She chased Marth around the linear platform.

"You're not gonna get me! I'm too good for you to- Oh crap!" She yelled as Toon link jumped into the air and shot his golden beam at Marth. "Cmon…cmon!" Kagami said as she watched Toon link slash the other character in the golden triangle. Both Kagami's and Konata's breath were held as Toon link brought his sword back. Kagami leaned in closer as Toon Link jabbed his sword forward and sent Marth flying for the final time. Kagami smiled and quickly jumped onto her feet.

"Oh! Oh! I Win! In your face!" She placed her waist behind the Otaku and placed her hands on top of her head. "Muffin bag!" She rapidly shook her head back in forth in front of it. Konata immediately pushed her back with her head and stood up. "Victory lap!" She ran away from Konata with her fists pumped in the air. "I had a handicap Kagamin…" She said as she ran after the Tsundere. She chased her through the kitchen, through her living room, up her stairs, even through Konata's room. Kagami ran downstairs and through the front door onto the front lawn.

"Let this be known world that I am the master of Brawl! Konata has lost to MY gaming prowess!" She was able to complete one full lap around the house before Konata, using all of her athletic abilities to keep up with her, jumped forward and grabbed the back of Kagami's legs. "Oh god!" She said as she waved her hands rapidly in the air. She rocked her body back and forth before giving in to gravity and falling onto her stomach.

Konata wasted no time as she jumped forward and straddled the younger girl's back. "Get off Konata! Don't be jealous that I won!" She shouted the last 2 words as she tried to pull herself from underneath the older woman. "Kagami! I had a handicap for god's sake! Stop boasting it in the air like it's some kind of achievement! It's not! So stop it now!"

In a room upstairs a pink haired girl, which goes by the name of Yutaka, woke up from her nap at the sounds of yelling. "Hmm…good morning world! Huh?... One-chan? Kagami? What?" She mumbled as she leaned her head up and yawned. That settles it! No more all night study sessions! She slowly moved to the edge of her bed and stood onto the floor.

"Ah! Thank goodness for the weekend!" She stretched her arms upwards and walked slowly to her window. A confused look spread its way across her face as she looked outside. She was correct! A bright sunny day was present, even the birds were chirping nonchalantly. She looked down on her lawn and noticed something peculiar. Konata and Kagami were fighting and arguing really loud. "You suck! You're just mad my skills surpass you in every category!" She heard Kagami yell. "La La La can't hear you!" Konata covered her ears.

Yutaka grew pale as a sad look made its way onto her face. "Oh no…this is terrible! She mumbled as she quickly stripped out of her pink pajamas. She slid on some pink shorts along with her green shirt with small flowers on it and walked out of her room. She quickly hurried down the stairs, through her living room, and walked out onto the front yard.

"Would you guys be quiet?" Yutaka cried. "Stop arguing! Be calm and peaceful!" She raised her hands in the air. Konata and Kagami quickly ceased their loud voice and turned to the young female. "Now…why are you arguing?" she asked as she lowered her arms and crossed them. She instantly regretted it because after she had asked they both went at it again. This time they started pointing fingers and poking one another.

Yutaka sighed and connected the palm of her hand with her face. "Stop it! For god's sake!" Yutaka shouted in her little girl voice. They both fell silent and looked at her. "One-chan? Now tell me CALMLY…What happened?" She asked her older cousin. Konata told her what had happened, from the making of the bet, to Kagami winning, to her muffin bagging her. Yutaka nodded and sighed. "Listen One-chan, I know you're upset with Kagami, but that's no reason to be a sore sport at it…And Kagami…" She turned to the purple haired girl. "You didn't have to….uhh muffin bag…Konata… Wait a minute, what's muffin bagging?" Yutaka said scratching her head. "Here let me show you!" Kagami stepped towards the young lady.

Konata quickly stepped in front of her. "Don't even try it Kagamin." Yutaka blinked then said, "Yea well you made a commitment One-chan, In Japan if you make a commitment you have to stay with it. It's the honor code." Kagami nodded and smiled. "Hah! Even she said so! Now getting back to the important thing… I now have a servant for two days correct? Heh…great." Kagami boasted with her hands on her hips. Konata rolled her eyes and followed up with, "Yea whatever, 2 days. But at exactly 12 noon on that second day I'm free! Understand?" She held her hand out. Kagami gladly shook it and walked back inside. "Follow me." She stated as she held the door open for Yutaka and Konata.

"Ok first things first. Unplug and hand me your Wii and Ps2." Kagami stated. Konata's color from her face disappeared as she almost tripped. "What? No way in heck am I gonna do that!" She stomped her foot down. Yutaka pointed up with her finger. "Remember the honor code…" She reminded the older woman. Konata growled and followed up with. "B-But my stuff! She….She wants my games!" She placed her hands on her cousin's shoulders and shook her.

"O-O-One-chan! S-Stop! Honor code! Oh god I'm going to be sick!" She squealed as Konata stopped shaking her. Large swirls were present in her eyes as she leaned against her wall. "Or you know what? Hand them to me NOW!" She commanded with her hands outstretched. Konata said nothing and walked over to the Ps2 next to the TV. She unhooked that and her Wii and grabbed them both. "That's a good pet." She said as she held the two systems in her hands after Konata handed them to her. "I'm not your pet….Just your servant.." She mumbled quietly.

"Whatever. I'll come by later, Maybe in 3 or 4 hours." Kagami stated. "I think I may have the perfect command for you to do…" She flashed the Otaku with a thumbs up and proceeded to the front door. "See you around buddy!" She opened the doors with her filled hands and walked out. Konata simply stared there with an angry scowl on her face. At the same time Yutaka rubbed the back of her head and smiled. "Whew! That was close! I almost got sick! You know you did good One-chan…..One-chan?" She turned around to face her older cousin. Konata scowled down at her and took a step forward. "She took my stuff, my games to be more precise." She growled.

Yutaka went wide eyed and stepped backwards. "One-chan you did the right thing! You kept your honor and…" She fell quiet as her older cousin stepped towards her. "I don't think you understand." She placed her right knuckled in her left hand and cracked it. "I don't like people taking my stuff." Yutaka covered her mouth as she continued to step back. "But look on the bright side!" She looked behind her and quickly ran up the stairs. "Oh heck no!" She chased the young girl upstairs into her room. Yutaka however had locked her door as soon as she ran inside. "Just think! It'll end in just two days! Relax!" Yutaka called from the other side. Konata sighed and walked away with an angry demeanor. "She'll pay… oh god I swear she'll pay…"

"Konata! We are going to a business convention in Tokyo! We'll be back in 3 days!" Konata's father, Sojiro, called from downstairs. Konata put down her manga and stood up. "Ok! See you when you get back!" She called as she opened up her bedroom door. She heard both him and her older cousin, Yui-nasan, packing bags and running around. "These days will fly by! Well, see you when I get back! Love you!" She heard him grunt as he picked up his bags. Konata smiled and said, "Ok! Love you too!" She called back as she heard the front door slam shut.

"Heh…adults these days." She smiled and returned to her bed. As soon as she picked up her book she heard the front door open and heard Sojiro say, "Konata! Your friend is here! Try not to get in trouble while I'm gone!" Konata gasped as the front door slammed shut again. "Great! I guess no reading tonight!" She slammed her manga book down and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled as she was wearing her short sleeve blue shirt along with blue shorts. The perfect combination due to her hair.

"One-chan! Kagami is here!" Konata heard Yutaka call from the other side. She sighed and rushed to her door to meet the small pink haired woman on the other side. "I'm still mad at you." She stated bluntly as she brushed past and ran down the stairs. She jumped the last two steps and noticed that Kagami was just standing there. She had her summer school outfit on and the usual purple bow in her hair.

"Ah! Hello Konata!" Kagami said as she crossed her arms. Konata pointed at her with a scowl on her face. "You! Where's my Wii and Ps2?" She demanded. Kagami tsked and waved her finger. "I'd suggest you shush if you want your stuff back. Ya see I hid it somewhere that I can't and won't tell you about." She grinned. Konata's face lost all of her color and literally got down onto her knees. "Please Kagamin! Give those back please! I had to work so long and hard to get those! Those were specifically imported from the U.S.! Those cost me around 300,000 yen!" Konata begged.

Kagami laughed and added, "Stop begging my pet! You have better decency then that!" Konata heard her and stood up. Maybe she shouldn't act like this in front of her younger cousin. "Come with me upstairs to your room and we shall discuss our terms. You too Yutaka." Kagami said as she started up the stairs. Konata followed closely behind followed by Yutaka. "No need to fret my dear little one!" Kagami called out to Yutaka. "Your cousin will only have to do one thing and she will be free from the bet." Kagami said as she opened the Otaku's bedroom door.

"Get in there." Kagami motioned with her hand. Konata and Yutaka shot each other a confused look before stepping inside her room. Kagami was the last one to step inside before she shut the door behind her. Yutaka went to Konata's bed and sat down as she watched the two older girls come face to face. "Since we are here I wouldn't mind a warm, sweet, scent filled drink ya know…" Kagami whispered. The color in Konata's face drained as her eyes widened.

"Woah! Yutaka is in here you know!" She blurted out causing a slight blush and a "huh?" to come out of Yutaka. Kagami rolled her eyes and sighed. "I meant some hot chocolate… but that does remind me." Kagami replied. "If you do this one thing I'll give you your stuff back plus some of my games and half of all my Manga." She said with her finger pointed up. Konata gasped and her eyes widened. "Oh my god! Tell me how! I will do anything!" She begged. The Tsundere smiled and said, "All it is is just one request. Do this and I'll never ask for another favor again. NEVER." She emphasized. Konata gasped and eyed her cautiously. "What? What is it?" Her voice got louder. Kagami smiled and motioned for her to sit next to Yutaka. "Sit down and I'll tell you the rest. Don't worry. If you don't resist and you follow my orders precisely then this'll be an enjoyable experience for everyone ya feel me?" She reiterated.

Konata quickly sat down next to her cousin and placed her hands in her lap. "Ok. Now what is it?" She repeated. Kagami smiled and sat down on the floor. "You know that Manga you let me borrow about a week ago? Well I saw a very compromising scene between the main heroine and her sidekick you know what I'm saying? I think you do and don't try to deny it." Kagami started. Konata closed her eyes and began to think. "Which book was it...? Oh wait a minute!" She burst out of her thought and began with, "But…They were both females though… and for the record I do not, I repeat DO NOT, roll to that direction." Konata finished her sentence.

Kagami tsked yet again and added, "Oh what are you sick? Not me and you ya idiot! I mean you and…." She trailed off and looked at the younger girl. Yutaka made a puzzled look at Kagami and Konata looked at her. "Woah Woah Woah Woah! She is my cousin and if you think I'm gonna-." Kagami quickly cut her off with, "Ok make it ¾'s of my Manga." She said. Konata gasped again and looked at her cousin. "She said ¾'s Yutaka…' She mumbled as she lightly pushed her down.

"Ah!" Yutaka squealed as she lied on her back. "Ok now listen. Don't think you are going to go easy on her. You are going to do what I suggest you do to her. And if you deny me I will drop the quantity of my manga you will receive." Kagami said as she crossed her legs. Konata sighed as she crawled over to her younger cousin. "One-chan? What are you doing?" She asked as Konata straddled her stomach.

"Number one. Pin her shoulders above her head and gently kiss her neck." Kagami said as she uncrossed her legs and slid her hands back so that they were behind her. Yutaka gasped softly as Konata took her hands and pinned them above her head. "Yutaka calm down. It'll be over before you know it, and I need you to cooperate if we are going to get through with this. Besides you said you'd help me. So be still and let me work." Konata told her as she lowered her head so that her face was above Yutaka's. "Besides, from this angle you do look kind of moe." She said as she lowered her head to the younger girl's neck and bit down softly.

"Ah!" Yutaka squealed as her cousin softly bit her neck. "One-chan please don't do this!" Yutaka mumbled as Konata ran her tongue over her soft skin. She couldn't believe that Konata could be swayed so easily. Didn't her father and older sister teach her manners? "Hmm, yea that's right. The sight of you two really really is a masterpiece." Kagami sighed as she leaned her head backwards listening to the sound of Yutaka's pleading. Konata ran her tongue around the younger girl's stomach causing the younger of the two to squeal and whimper slightly. "Remove her shirt." Kagami commanded. Yutaka gasped and started struggling slightly. "No! Don't do that! Ko-Konata? What are you doing?" Yutaka watched as Konata jumped back and quickly pulled her green shirt up and off. "Hm, such a small bra for a small girl." Konata said as she eyed the girl's white bra. A deeper blush seeped across Yutaka's face as her shirt disappeared.

"Ahh that's good. Now her shorts." Kagami said as her own hands started rubbing her own chest. Konata sighed and flipped around so that her back was facing Yutaka's face. "Ahh! Konata!" Yutaka screamed and struggled as Konata tried to pull the shorts off of her. Her struggles were too weak because Konata was able to pull her shorts off easily taking her panties down halfway to her legs. "Hmm…didn't know you had it in you Yutaka." Konata whispered as she turned around and pinned her arms back down to the soft surface.

"Hmm…Wow Yutaka…" Kagami said as she herself got up and looked down at the terrified girl. "To think you've been hiding that body of yours…" She ran the palm of her hand under Konata and rubbed Yutaka's stomach. "Pl-please Kagami…Tell her to stop." Yutaka begged as a slight tear started forming in her eye. Konata reached up under her back and unhooked the clasp that held her bra in place.

"Ah! Konata! Get off of me!" She struggled frantically and attempted to push off the older Otaku. Kagami pressed her hand over her mouth and told her to be quiet. "If Konata wants her stuff back you'll need to be quiet, unless you want me to get rid of it. And I don't think Konata will like that." Kagami threatened. Konata shook her head as well. "No ma'am I wouldn't like that at all." She replied.

Yutaka let the tear flow down as Kagami rubbed her hand along Yutaka's waist and pubic hair. "You know for a small girl you have the features of a small woman." Kagami said as she rested her hand on the girl's waist. "Konata join us if you will." Kagami suggested. Konata obeyed and raised her shirt above her head. "What will I have to do?" she asked as she removed the shirt in general and threw it to where Yutaka's was.

"Oh it's really simple! Since you are up there I want you to keep her legs spread." Kagami told Konata. The Otaku obeyed and gently spread the younger girl's legs apart. Kagami smiled as she began to strip herself. Yutaka opened her eyes to see that Konata was now shirtless and braless on top of her keeping her legs spread at an angle. "Konata? What are you doing? Please get off of me! What are you trying to prove?" She asked as the tear forming in her eye fell.

"Shush Yutaka. It'll be over soon!" Konata said still holding her legs in place. She looked over at Kagami, who had now pulled down her blue striped panties, had now climbed onto the bed and straddled the young woman's face. "I bet you're new to this aren't you? Well in any case I want you, using your tongue, to eat me." She looked down and met Yutaka's gaze. "Konata! You know what to do in this situation right? Do that! And you Yutaka… If you decide to not do this not only will Konata's stuff stay lost, I'll "accidently" have to hurt you. You wouldn't want that to happen would you?"

Yutaka's soft whimpers turned into open, audible, sobs. She didn't want to do this! The feeling of fear ran through her so much that it turned into full blown terror. "K-Konata… W-wouldn't l-let m-me do this…" She whimpered aloud. Konata simply bowed her head and slightly loosened her grip on her cousin. Her morals, family love, and her trust hit her brain in a full blown collision. At that point she could feel the pain of her younger counterpart. She could feel her pain, fear, and broken trust as she lied there with her hands on her legs. How could she have gotten herself in this situation? She should've just told Yutaka to leave and not be involved in this.

"Shut up!" Kagami said as she moved her hands so that they were under her victim's head. "I want you and Konata to start now! Do I make myself clear?" Yutaka's sobs turned into soft quiet ones as she complied. Kagami had a good grip on her and could easily yank her hair out, causing her to feel the combination of sickness and pain. It's one feeling that anyone could be familiar with. Yutaka slowly stuck her tongue out and ran the surface of it along Kagami's lower lips. The taste and smell of her scent and slight juices almost caused her to gag right there. The taste was awful! Was this the kind of stuff males do? How do they put up with this?

Konata followed suit and slid her tongue out as well. However she didn't run it along her cousin's lips, she immediately dipped her tongue inside her cousin's sex causing a small yelp to escape from her lips. "Ah! One-chan?" She whimpered as she followed her cousins. She ran her tongue up to this small bulb above her sex and gently ran her tongue over it.

"Oh! Right there." She heard Kagami moan. Staying silent she ran her tongue over the small circular surface. "The taste was apparently sweeter up here, maybe if i stuck to this i could prevent the chance of me gagging on Kagami's…." She trailed off from her thought and ran her tongue over it slightly quicker, causing more moans and slight gasps through gritted teeth to come from the Tsundere. Konata noticed more trickles of juices coming from Yutaka and lapped them up.

"The taste of pure innocence. Amazing." She thought to herself as she dipped her tongue deeper inside her cousin. "Hmph!" Yutaka exhaled at the sensation. She could think of so many wrong things in this situation! This was yuri, rape, incest, and many other things! But at the same time… She could feel the sensation growing ever so sweeter. Morals be damned, could she be enjoying this? Would it be wrong to? And eating out, as Kagami would put it, would it be wrong to do so? And if it was, should the taste of the same sex get sweeter? Should another female be enjoying this? These thoughts and more ran through the young girl's mind as she continued her assault.

Konata had the same thoughts running through her head as well. "Could this be wrong of me to do so? If my cousin said no then why am I continuing? Sure this is gonna make me about 50,000 yen richer, but should I do this at the expense of my cousin's innocence? Should I let her know that I MIGHT be regretting this? She did after all get me into this whole honor code situation, would this be the most appropriate thing for me to do?" She retracted her tongue and ran it up and down her lips rapidly.

"Use your fingers." Kagami said as she leaned her head back. Yutaka, still feeling fear, slowly slid her arms out from Kagami's and raised it up to her opening. "Yea that's right." Yutaka heard the Tsundere's words and slowly pushed past her wet lips. "Ahh….." Kagami exhaled as Yutaka pushed into her. Yutaka glared at her as she slowly pumped her index finger in and out. "God this feels so weird…Are….Are these her bones? Eww…I'm going to have to take shower after this…" She thought to herself as Kagami's sex sucked on the young woman's finger.

Konata smiled as she worked her tongue on her cousin's innocence. She could tell she was getting to Yutaka because she could feel the young woman shuddering and shaking slightly. "Heh, Yutaka must be enjoying herself no?" Yutaka heard her question, but ignored it and closed her teeth slightly around the older woman's clit. "Oh crap!" Kagami moaned as the grip in Yutaka's hair tightened. "Damnit! Yutaka I feel like I'm gonna…" Kagami trailed off as she leaned her head back and breathed through her clenched teeth.

Konata could tell Yutaka was getting closer to her first because she was bucking her hips into the Otaku's mouth. "C'mon Yutaka Come! C'mon! I wanna see your face and hear your voice when you do!" Konata said as she slid 2 fingers past her virgin lips. "Gah! Konata..!" Yutaka moaned slightly as Konata pumped her muscles in and out of her. Yutaka shuddered and followed her cousin's example by sliding a second finger inside the Tsundere.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna…!" She squeezed her legs tighter around the younger girl's head. Kagami let out a final yelp and raised her head straight up as her love juices flown out of her like a newly created river. "Hmph!" Yutaka mumbled as the juices lander on her face. "Hmmm…" Yutaka let out a moan as she bucked her hips one final time into her older cousin's mouth. "Konata!" Yutaka shouted as her climax reached its boiling point and a steady river of virgin juices flown out of her. Konata smiled and licked her two fingers as the juices flowed down her face and onto the bed sheets.

"Konata?..." Yutaka said as she wiped her face of Kagami's love fluid. "Am I done?" She asked weakly as Konata let go of her legs. Kagami sighed and rolled off of Yutaka's head and onto her feet. "Yes. Grab your clothes and leave now." Kagami commanded as Yutaka could hear her breathing as well. Konata just lied there and winked. The pink hair girl sighed and grabbed her tiny clothes.

"One-chan? I'm sorry I guilted you into the law of the honor code…but it was the law…seriously." She said as she managed to pull her shorts up her orgasm stained legs. Konata nodded then shrugged. "I'm just glad you helped. Thank god this is over…" Konata said. Yutaka sighed again and pulled her shirt over her head and pulled it down. "Bye." She waved as she proceeded to the door. Kagami turned to the Otaku and said, "Well, there is one more thing I want…" Yutaka gasped and quickly opened the door. "Say what?" Konata shouted as Yutaka slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Knock Knock!" Yutaka heard as she proceeded down the stairs. "I'm comi-! I mean I'm arriving!" She said as she fixed her perverted mistake. She blinked before unlocking the front door and opening the front door. Standing outside was a short purple haired girl with a green bow in her hair. She had green shorts on along with a purple shirt, a combo that clearly didn't match. "Tsukasa? What are you doing here?" Yutaka asked trying to start a conversation.

"Ummm Kagami said that she'd be here and I wanted to know if I can hang out with them. Are they here?" She asked with a slight blush. Yutaka stayed silent and remembered what they had said before they left. She wanted to cry and tell her to just leave. Instead she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "They are upstairs. Come inside Tsukasa."

Tsukasa smiled and stepped in nervously. "You said that they were upstairs right? Can I see them?" She asked. Yutaka stayed silent as the past events of being tied down and raped by her cousin flooded through her head. "Yea. Go upstairs and take the 1st door on the right." Tsukasa told her. She smiled and bowed before heading slowly up the stairs.

(It's my 3rd story! And it's of Lucky star! I definitely had fun with this story. Short sex scene but I believe the story was good! Read and Review!)


End file.
